


tell me you're mine

by jiangweiwei



Category: Fruits Basket (Anime 2019)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Explicit Consent, F/M, Kyoru - Freeform, Mild Fluff, Oneshot, PWP, Porn with Feelings, Possessive Sex, Smut, Sort Of, Vaginal Sex, because they would totally do something like this, best friend intervention, brief appearances from yuki hanajima and uotani, sexy consent, slight au where hugging doesn't trigger transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29065455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiangweiwei/pseuds/jiangweiwei
Summary: “And here we have what I like to call, After Dinner!” Uotani announces like a sports broadcaster, opening the side door to reveal Tohru blushing furiously as Hanajima pushes her into the fading light.Ah, Kyo thinks weakly, breathing in sharply through his nose. So “After Dinner” means….“H-hey,” he protests. “Isn’t that my shirt?”or: the one where uotani and hanajima throw a fashion show and kyo gets possessive(ft. 3 seperate instances of sexy consent)
Relationships: Honda Tohru & Sohma Kyou, Honda Tohru/Sohma Kyou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 72





	tell me you're mine

**Author's Note:**

> so... this has been sitting around in my drafts for a while now and it's been through like 3 rounds of edits... but there might still be things i missed. also, if you didn't read all the tags i did make some changes where hugging doesn't trigger the zodiac transformation, mostly just for smut purposes. enjoy.

Kyo thinks it was Hanajima’s idea to dress her up. Between her and Uotani, they treat Tohru like a model for the makeshift runway they made of the outside walkway of Shigure’s house. He and Yuki were forced to become part of the audience, though for what reason he isn’t entirely sure.

They start simply: casual date outfits, winter, summer, wedding guest, etc. And then the more… outlandish ones begin to appear.

“And here we have what I like to call, After Dinner!” Uotani announces like a sports broadcaster, opening the side door to reveal Tohru blushing furiously as Hanajima pushes her into the fading light.

_ Ah _ , Kyo thinks weakly, breathing in sharply through his nose. _ So “After Dinner” means….  _

“H-hey,” he protests. “Isn’t that  _ my _ shirt?”

It is. He knows it is. She’s practically drowning in one of his favorite t-shirts, the dark grey one he usually reserves for the winter. The sleeves droop down past her fingertips, the hem brushing the tops of her bare thighs. Kyo’s eyes slide up to the collar, taking in the fact that it reveals more of her collarbones than he’s ever seen.

She’s red, positively flushed, deliciously pink from her neck to her ears, and he feels a thrill of dirty possessiveness race through his bloodstream. He wonders if it still smells like him or if her own has covered it, or if she likes the idea of his scent clinging to her skin as much as he does. She tries to pull the hem of his shirt down at the same time as she tries to cover her face with one hand and he has a sudden vision of her underneath him, trying to preserve her modesty. She squeaks, “S-sorry! Hana-chan said I didn’t have any clothes that fit the concept!”

“Hanajima,” Yuki laughs, “did you go through his closet to find that?”

Kyo whips around to bore holes in the Rat’s head. Why does he suddenly hate the fact that’s he’s seeing Tohru like this? That dirty feeling in him intensifies and he wants to tear Yuki’s eyeballs out of his head. That’s  _ his _ shirt on Tohru’s body, and he’ll be damned if it pleases anyone else but him.

“It was a simple matter,” Wave Girl replies evenly. She’s looking right at him, that tilt to her lips making his skin crawl. He has a feeling she knows exactly what kind of reaction he’s having.

“The hell it was,” Kyo says roughly because the others are starting to look at him. Jeez, he needs to get out of here before he does something stupid like yank it off her body and kiss her stupid. His fingertips are tingling. He stands almost clumsily, sneaking one last glorious look (wide eyes, parted lips) before walking back inside. “Keh.”

“Hey, where are you going?” Uotani calls after him, and he hates that laughing note in her voice.

“Away,” comes his gruff response.

* * *

“Do you think he’s mad?” Tohru asks, feeling like the world has been turned on its head. Her stomach is alternating between dropping to her feet and shoving its way up her throat. She feels lightheaded.

Uo laughs. “That idiot. So, he thinks he can run away, huh? What do you think, Hana? Do you think it worked?”

“What?” Tohru asks, feeling like she’s missing something.

“His waves suggest our triumph,” Hana says, motioning back inside, smiling like she’s won something. “Tohru-kun, come. It’s time for the next outfit, isn’t it?”

“But,” Tohru protests weakly, already allowing Hana to drag her back inside. She looks over her shoulder where Kyo had disappeared, feeling butterflies.

* * *

The cold shower only helps for an hour before he’s back to overheating. He can’t get her out of his head. After that first initial spark of possessiveness, he’s been falling down a steep slope with nothing to catch himself on. He wants to see her flushed face looking up at him, wants to see her long hair spread out on his pillow. He wants to see her beneath him wearing his clothes.

“Shit,” he whispers at the ceiling, trying to ignore the stirring below his stomach.

He wants her. He knows that. But it’s never been this bad before. Always, it was with a passing thought that maybe she would have really soft lips. Always, it was with a passing thought that kissing her would feel really good. It’s never been this all-consuming.

Kyo feels dirty. Corrupted, tainted for lusting after sweet, innocent Tohru. Innocent Tohru wearing his shirt, pliant and willing as his hands slide underneath the fabric to feel the skin beneath it.

He growls out loud and is about to get up to take another cold shower when someone knocks on his door.

“Kyo-kun?”

Her voice sends a shiver down his spine. Kyo runs an agitated hand through his hair and bites out, “Yeah?”

The door opens and there she is, peeking into the darkness of his room with wide eyes. Her hair is in a neat braid that he wants to ruin, and for some reason, she’s  _ still _ wearing his shirt and his shirt only.

“What is it?” he asks resignedly, tearing his eyes off her slim frame.

Tohru takes it as permission to come in and he can hear every brush of fabric against her skin as the door clicks shut behind her, the sound way too loud for the quiet room. “Um, I’m sorry for earlier, Kyo-kun. Hana-chan was really insistent….”

“It’s fine,” he says, covering his eyes with his hand. He glances over at her, taking in the way the cloth drapes over her body. He feels a flush rise to his face. And then because he’s weak, he says, “Keep it.”

“Huh? Are you sure?”

“Yeah,” he mutters, letting the silence stretch between them like a rubber band pulled too tight. 

Thick tension fills the room and then he hears her step forward, coming closer to where he sits on his futon. Kyo feels her hesitation like it’s tangible.  _ Don’t do that _ , he warns her in his head.  _ You don’t want to be close to me right now. _

“Kyo-kun,” she says, and he wishes she would stop saying his name like that, “are you really okay?”

“I’m fine,” he grits out, whipping around. “Just go back to—”

She’s closer than he thought. Her pupils are wide and bottomless, lips slightly parted to say something. There’s that look on her face, the one full of soft concern and mild confusion. Soft— everything about her was soft from the creamy thighs that glowed white in the moonlight to her words as she breathed, “Kyo-kun?”

_ Control _ , he repeats in his head.  _ Control, control, control, control. _ Kyo swallows thickly, and when he speaks his voice is rough with wanting. “You should go.”

“Why?” she asks innocently. Tohru doesn’t make a move to leave, kneeling in front of him as the futon dips with her slight weight.

His gaze drops to her lips. He can feel himself slipping with every breath that’s tinged with the floral smell of her shampoo. “I might do something bad.”

“Kyo-kun, what are you talking about?” 

She still doesn’t get it. He’ll have to show her.

* * *

Tohru watches his eyes darken. They’re practically glowing in the dark, almost radiating heat as he looks at her. It’s doing strange things to her. A shiver runs down her spine, but she has no idea why or where it came from. She feels like she’s flying too close to the sun but she doesn’t know how to stop. “K-Kyo-kun?”

“Well, don’t say I didn’t warn you,” he murmurs, barely audible, and then his hands are sliding down her arms, closing around her wrists, and he’s pushing her back, back, back and down.

She feels her back hit the futon and then he’s hovering over her and she can feel his body heat through his clothes, feels a ragged breath fall from his lips as he pulls her hands above her head and pins them to the mattress. Tohru gasps when she realizes that the shirt she’s wearing,  _ his _ shirt, is starting to ride up her thighs, and she feels like she’s burning as she squirms in an effort to cover herself better.

Kyo effortlessly holds her hips down with one hand and he groans in the back of his throat, his skin hot as fire through the fabric of the shirt. There’s so little  _ space _ , and his face is so close that their harsh breaths mingle between them. “Do you get it now, Tohru?”

She tries to say something, anything, but words are failing her. Her body is tingling with something, something unnameable, and his hands and voice and scorching eyes are making it worse. “What—? I don’t….”

He sighs and she can almost taste it. “Still clueless?”

She doesn’t know what he’s talking about. She doesn’t even remember what they were talking about before his fingers were digging into her hip bone.

The pressure on her side is gone for an instant and then his hand is on the back of her knee, pulling her legs apart and over his hips, his weight settling above her, and oh god not the shirt. If it hitches up any more her underwear will start showing.

“Kyo!” she squeaks, dropping honorifics in her panic. “Your, your shirt is falling—”

But he’s not looking at the way her thighs are spread wide to accommodate him, revealing the pastel pink of her underwear, his eyes are fixed on her flushed face, and when their gazes lock she feels a thrill like never before, making her weak in the knees.

Oh.  _ Oh _ . She gets it now. 

Tohru lets out a small sound of embarrassment and surprise, but he still doesn’t move. 

He just watches her face, breathing harshly, waiting for something.  _ You know what I want _ , his eyes say, _ now what do  _ you _ want? _

Her heart is in her ears. She didn’t think it would happen like this. She didn’t even think it would happen at all. She’d been holding onto her feelings for so long, not expecting anything in return, and now…? What should she do? What was she supposed to do? Her wrists were still pinned above her head in Kyo’s gentle hold, but her legs…. 

Hesitantly, she wraps her bare legs around his hips. 

For a split-second, his expression doesn’t change and she feels lost and abandoned, but then her name is falling like a prayer from his lips and he’s letting go of her wrists and leaning down.

Tohru winds her arms around his shoulders just as his lips are touching hers and one of his hands is sliding into her hair, his elbow supporting his weight above her. His mouth moves roughly against her, lips slightly chapped so they drag at her skin. She tries to kiss him back, but she doesn’t know what she’s doing, has only ever kissed her friends on the cheek and this isn’t the same at all. Kyo doesn’t seem to care. She can feel it on her skin when he groans again, the vibrations making her tingle all the way down to her toes, and her ankles cross at the small of his back.

Kyo’s hand tightens in her hair, tugging at her braid and pulling it apart so he can run his hands through it, and he stops kissing her just long enough to whisper her name before angling her head at just the right angle to slant his mouth over hers again. 

Her fingers press into his shoulders when his free hand slides down the bare skin of her thigh in a way that makes her gasp before he clutches at her back with his hand, five points of torturous pressure, drawing her up and closer so her lower half isn’t even touching the futon anymore. Her lips part on a gasp and he draws her lower lip between his teeth. With every touch, Tohru falls more and more, on the verge of feeling overwhelmed as she trembles in his arms.

“Tell me to stop,” he mumbles against her lips, tightening his grip on her waist.

She’s breathless, almost lightheaded. She doesn’t want it to stop, but her lungs aren’t taking in enough oxygen to tell him that, so she just shakes her head, fingers digging into the corded muscles in his back.

Kyo inhales sharply and pulls back to look at her, bracing himself on both hands. 

She’s not sure what he’ll see. She feels dazed, almost like she’s floating inside her body, acutely aware of how high Kyo’s shirt has risen up her body.

His body is silhouetted by moonlight, the fiery glow of his eyes almost the only thing she can see of his face. His chest is heaving as he looks down at her, and she can barely make out the red tinge of a flush on his ears and cheeks.

Without thinking, she reaches out and places her hand on his chest to feel his racing heartbeat thudding against her palm through his shirt. She finds just enough breath to murmur, “Yours is fast, too.”

“You,” he breathes but doesn’t finish the thought as the half-smile she loves so much spreads across his face.

Tohru hesitates for one, two quick heartbeats and then reaches for one of his hands and pulls it over her chest, pressing it to the spot right above her breast. Heat floods through her again as she watches his pupils dilate even further at the heavy pulse he can feel under his fingertips.

“Come here,” he rasps, and then he’s pulling her back into his grip, kissing her harshly as his hands slide over her skin.

She whimpers into his mouth as his calluses drag up over her thighs and to her sides, the pads of his fingers hesitating at the hem of her underwear before traveling up and under the shirt, pushing the fabric further and further up her body. Her fingers find their way back to his shoulders and then to his chest, gripping the front of his shirt tightly when his thumbs press firmly into the skin at the bottom of her ribcage.

Tohru pulls out of the kiss and whimpers as his hands go higher and brush against the underside of her breasts, yanking on his shirt out of reflex.

Kyo doesn’t skip a beat, lips moving down her jaw and to her neck, scraping his teeth down her throat and pulling a moan from her lips. He lets out a desperate groan against her skin when his thumbs sweep up the swell of her breasts to find she’s not wearing a bra because she’d been planning on going to sleep.

He curiously thumbs a nipple and Tohru’s nails dig into his back as a bolt of lightning travels straight from her chest to between her thighs. “K-Kyo, that feels—”

She can’t finish the sentence because his lips are on hers again, stifling her whimpers as he clumsily pinches a nub between his fingers. She tries to pull the noises back but she can’t focus, arching her back into his hands and squeezing his hips between her thighs. She needs his closer, an ache pulsing in a spot she’d never extensively explored, feels something clench down there, and her nails scrape down his shoulders.

Kyo groans into her mouth, hands leaving her to pull his shirt over his head. Suddenly there’s so much skin under her fingers, muscles shifting and flexing as she runs her hands down his back, exploring. He claims her throat again, hot tongue laving at her skin as his palms slide back up her body, finally pushing her shirt over the tops of her breasts so he can see her. His mouth leaves her neck as he shifts to look down at her.

Panting softly, she follows his gaze and feels her heart stop. The shirt had been bunched under her chin, fully revealing her breasts for his eyes to drink up. Further down, Kyo’s slightly tanned hands clutch tightly, possessively to her waist, her skin dimpling under his fingers, and beyond that, her thighs are spread almost lewdly to make room for Kyo’s hips, still covered by his jeans, pink underwear hiding the last of her body.

Her eyes travel to the boy panting above her. She hadn’t realized it, or maybe she hadn’t looked, but Kyo’s more muscular than he looks, lean and toned from martial arts. Her eyes drink in his skin, noting small scars here and there, the dips of his abs and the very top of the V-shape she could see peeking out of his jeans. She wants to know every feature of his body as much as she wants to explore every part of his mind. Is this what love means?

Suddenly, Kyo’s hands clench on her waist, and her attention is brought back to his face, the dark look in eyes making her thighs tighten. His fingers flex against her skin, molding it under his touch. “Tell me to stop.”

Slowly, she reaches up to cup his cheeks and, making sure to lock eyes with him, shakes her head.

His lips are on hers again, and she revels in his touch as it burns down her body, bringing more whimpers and gasps from her lips. He reaches down to open the fly on his jeans, and she watches with wide, curious eyes as Kyo pushes his pants past his muscular thighs and drops them out of sight. Before she can inspect the boxers underneath, his hands are pulling at her again.

Kyo leans back, pulling her into his lap and hissing as their bare chests press together intimately. His hands wind around her waist and up into her hair, pulling the strands through his fingers and pulling gently.

Her arms wrap around his neck and she kisses him, letting her weight settle on the tops of his bare thighs as he rips her shirt over her head and tosses it away. She loves the feeling of his bare skin against her, the way she can feel his heart beating rapidly alongside hers.  _ This _ was her favorite part so far, being so close to him, being able to feel how alive he was.

She shifts in his lap and her nipples scrape against his chest at the same time he tugs her head back to kiss her neck, and it feels so good her hips press down further into his lap and she feels something hard against that aching spot between legs. Kyo’s breath hitches against her throat before his teeth are nibbling at her collar, working his way down. Curiously, Tohru shifts her hips against that bulge and gasps at the pleasure that works its way up her spine.

“Tohru,” Kyo groans, hands grabbing at her hips and encouraging her to keep going.

She rolls her hips again and a moan drops from her mouth, just a little too loud. She’s grateful when Kyo covers her mouth with his large hand, effectively muffling her noises as she starts a rhythm, working herself against Kyo as he groans and nips at her throat.

“Just like that,” he rasps, nibbling at her pulse. “Just like that, Tohru.”

The praise pulls a whine from her throat and she grinds down harder, mouth opening against his palm in a moan of his name she no longer has the ability to hold back. Her body is taut like a rubber band on the edge of snapping, not quite there.

Kyo takes his hand off her lips, and for a second she hazily thinks she’ll have to do it herself, but two of his fingers quickly make their way into his mouth. The pads of his fingers press against her tongue, the rest of his fingers pressing into her jaw, effectively muffling her.

She can taste him and the thought makes her moan around the digits in her mouth.

“Shit, shit,” Kyo curses, moaning hotly into her shoulder with another roll of her hips. He uses his grip on her jaw to point her face at him. “S-Suck on them, Tohru.”

Her world is spinning so she does, lapping at them with her tongue and letting the world fall out of focus.

A whine leaves his lips and he stills her in his lap, panting hard as he slowly pulls his fingers out of her mouth, a trail of spit connecting them to her bottom lip. She watches him in a haze, panting through her mouth, trying to get a hold of her thoughts as he swallows hard and wipes his hand on the mattress. That need still pulses between her thighs, driving her crazy. She doesn’t know what she wants, just knows that she wants  _ something _ .

“Kyo,” she pleads weakly, reaching for him.

“I know,” he says, pressing their bodies together so she can feel his thundering pulse again. He tucks her head under his chin because even though she’s in his lap he’s still taller than her. “I just— shit, I needed a moment to calm down.”

Kyo tips them forward, laying her out again on the mattress and covering her with his body. His hands are running up and down her sides again, winding her tighter and tighter with every pass. When his fingers finally hook into the band of her underwear, she’s on the edge of exploding with need.

She watches him pull the pink cotton down her legs, not even breathing. His eyes trail up her legs, up past her thighs and finally to the place that’s been hot and throbbing since the beginning. Tohru’s hands nervously dig into the nape of his neck, almost flinching when his hands gradually follow the path his gaze took.

A single finger runs up her folds and she whimpers, unable to look away as Kyo does it again, slower. So close, he’s so close to the ache, if only— 

Her thoughts shatter, completely gone. One of his fingers sinks inside, slowly, carefully, almost clumsily. It’s strange, so different from any other sensation. It feels foreign, but she likes the way she feels so full, likes the way Kyo’s eyes turn almost black as he watches his finger sink further inside her.

“Fuck,” he grunts, catching her lips possessively and kissing her hard.

She gasps into his mouth when his finger starts moving, pulling out and dragging against her walls before pushing back in. Something inside her starts to coil tighter and tighter, her body straining against an invisible need. Another finger brushes against her folds and then it’s inside her and her hips jerk as she moans loudly against Kyo’s cheek. 

He groans in response and pulls his fingers out, kissing her to smother the disappointed noise she makes. There’s a rustle of cloth as he shoves his boxers down and tosses them away, and then he’s hovering over her, throwing her legs over his hips and gently tracing his lips over hers. 

“Last chance, Tohru,” he whispers, voice hoarse eyes holding hers with an intensity that leaves her breathless. “I won’t be able to stop after this.”

Her hand is shaking as she takes his and links their fingers together, but it’s not with fear or nerves. She whispers back, “I don’t want you to stop.”

His lips press together, eyes shining with deeper emotion, but he doesn’t say anything. Kyo uses his free hand to position himself at her entrance, the tip hot and throbbing against her, and then wraps his arm under her back and around her shoulder as her hand fists in his hair. His heart beats alongside hers as he finally starts to sink into her. 

Tohru lets out a breath as her walls are slowly breached, arching against Kyo’s hard body as she is filled up for the first time. With every push of his hips, she feels a burning, stretching sensation in her core and she whimpers into his shoulder as she clenches down hard on his length. 

“F-Fuck,” Kyo curses under his breath, shaking above her with the effort of holding back. He traces his lips along her cheeks, free hand brushing her hair out of her sweaty face. “Relax, Tohru. Just relax, okay?”

She tries to listen to him, softening herself and letting out a long breath as she lets go. The burn slowly dissipates and when her breaths become easier Kyo pushes in the rest of the way, bottoming out deep inside her. 

Pleasure. She gasps out a moan when he pulls back, the tingling back in her arms and legs, something like burning lightning filling her up when he brushes something sensitive inside her. 

“Ah, Kyo,” she whimpers into his neck, gripping his hand like a lifeline. 

“Good?” he rasps, slowly rolling his hips again. 

“G-Good,” she echoes, wrapping her legs tighter around his waist. 

“It doesn’t,” he starts and then breaks off on a groan. “It doesn't hurt at all?”

“N-No,” Tohru whines, “it feels good—“

Kyo snaps his hips sharply and her nails scrape against his scalp, a whine escaping her when he surges forward again and again until he smoothly thrusts in and out, the sound of skin on skin almost drowned out by the gasps of pleasure from both of their mouths. 

Tohru tries to hold on, muffling her cries in his shoulder as the feelings inside her mounted, her hips desperately trying to keep up. 

“Look at you,” Kyo says, drawing back slightly to watch his cock glide in and out of her folds, red hot and glistening with her slick. “So tight around me.”

She can’t even respond, unable to think of anything to say. She’s on the verge of being overwhelmed, body climbing higher and higher. She’s almost there, straining and struggling, so close to something yet incapable of reaching it.

His hand is back on her body, tracing through the sweat that’s been accumulating between them, skin against skin creating delicious friction between them. Kyo’s fingers travel from her collar to the tops of her breast, barely grazing her nipples before descending even further and touching a place just above her entrance.

Tohru cries out, his kiss quickly muffling the sound, her body bowing harshly, hips thrusting back against his hand and hips, and then she’s exploding around him, the pleasure cresting and rolling through her body without mercy. She shudders once, twice, three times and clamps down so hard around Kyo that he whimpers into her mouth, her eyes rolling back. The hand interlaced with his squeezes hard around his knuckles.

She quivers there for a moment, suspended by his hands and the throes of her orgasm, and then her limbs turn to jelly and she collapses bonelessly against the mattress.

Kyo leans forward and gently kisses her forehead, murmuring under his breath. “There you go, Tohru. Did that feel good?”

“Y-yes,” she begins, and then his hips start rolling again and she squirms with oversensitivity. “K-Kyo….”

“Just give me one more,” he breathes, already picking up the pace. His arms reach around and hook her knees, throwing her legs over his shoulders.

Tohru keens helplessly, the pleasure building inside of her almost overwhelming as he continues to thrust in and out of her. “I-I can’t again.”

“Yes you can,” he says, harshly snapping his hips as his control starts to slip. He moves his mouth right next to her ear, ragged breathing making tingles shoot up and down her spine. There’s a feral look in his eyes when he rasps, “You’ll be a good girl and come for me again, right?”

She can’t answer, every exhaled breath a broken moan as her body is pushed to the limit, writhing on the mattress as Kyo grows rougher and rougher. His teeth nip at her earlobe and down her jaw and he sucks harshly at her pulse point, pinning their interlaced hands to the bed.

His hips change their angle slightly, scraping along a spot inside of her that draws another broken cry from her lips, nails scraping down his back and back arching again. She’s so full, that blinding heat starting to bubble over inside of her. She’s so sensitive, feeling every drag against her walls.

“Come on Tohru,” he whispers, “let me feel you one more time.”

It’s too much — she needs to hold him. She reaches for him desperately and his arms wrap around her, chests rubbing together as his thrusts stutter and then she’s coming hard with a whimper as he continues to slam inside her. She’s shaking with the force, her vision going white for a second as her walls convulse.

“Tohru, Tohru,” Kyo moans, rutting against her frantically as his fingers tangle in her hair, holding her closer closer closer, panting, “Say you’re mine.”

“I am yours,” she whispers brokenly. “Forever.”

He falls over the edge with a hoarse cry, gripping her so tightly she thinks his fingers might leave bruises in the morning.

She feels him pulse inside her, the sensation flitting across her mind before she loses the thought to exhaustion, clutching weakly at Kyo’s back and whimpering when he pulls out of her, the oversensitivity causing her to tremble slightly. She feels warm liquid run down her folds. “Kyo….”

“C’mere,” Kyo whispers, gently turning them over so she could lay on his chest. The sheen of sweat on his brow glows in the moonlight as he brushes her long hair away from her face. “Are… are you okay?”

“Y-yes,” she stutters, legs completely useless and still quivering from the aftershock. She rests her head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat gradually fall back into the normal range.

  
His fingers trace gently down her spine, and she knows it’s his way of saying  _ I love you _ . 


End file.
